


Loss

by theofficegirl



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficegirl/pseuds/theofficegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick rehash of the end of Spiderman 3.</p>
<p>This has not been beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

The steady thrumming of news helicopters surrounded them, as did the cheers from the crowd below. But all Peter could hear was silence as he knelt at his fallen friend, eyes brimming with tears that blurred his vision.  
He gently pushed a stray hair from Harry's forehead, trailed his hand down Harry's cheek, and wiped a trickle of blood from Harry's lips. Harry looked at him with dark eyes clouded with pain, fear and regret.

"Peter, I’m sorry," he whispered, reaching for Peter’s hand.

“Don’t try to talk,” Peter replied, his voice husky with tears. “It’s okay. I’m here.” Peter took Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Peter,” Harry repeated urgently. “I’m sorry for everything. I wish things had been different. I wish I hadn’t hurt you. I wish I’d stayed true to you.”

Peter closed his eyes, unable to meet the despair in those of his best friend.

“Peter, “ Harry croaked, his voice fading.

“I’m here, Harry. I’m with you.”

Harry’s eyes crumpled in anguish.   
“I wish I had told you the truth from the beginning.”   
A tear rolled down his cheek and mingled with the blood pooling beneath him.

Their eyes met, and Peter felt a tragic smile pass over his lips. He bent close to Harry and held his hand to Harry’s scarred face, brutally aware that he had caused the wounds there. 

“Harry, it’s okay. I know. I have always known.”

Pleasure flooded Harry’s dark eyes bringing them to life, yet they closed when Peter inched closer and softly kissed Harry’s lips. Using what little strength he had, Harry fiercely kissed back, his heart breaking that he had waited this long for this moment and it was going to end so soon. His fingers clutched at Peter’s hair afraid to let him go, and Peter’s tears mingled with his own.

“I love you, Peter,” Harry whispered. Then his hands fell limp from Peter’s face, and the light left his eyes.

Peter clung desperately to Harry’s lifeless body, muttering “I love you, Harry. I love you” over and over again.  
The thunder of the helicopters and media commotion below taunted him now.

He didn’t feel like a hero. He had lost. He had lost everything.


End file.
